Many beverages, such as fruit juices, are distributed and marketed in a diluted ready-to-consume form. The beverages are typically made from concentrates which are combined with water during production, and shipped in ready-to-use containers. Processing concentrates into diluted form and shipping the large and heavy volume of associated liquid in bulky containers is costly in both processing and distribution.
Many beverage companies also distribute beverage concentrates and leave the addition of water and mixing to the consumer. However, this requires the consumer to provide their own container. Many consumers would prefer purchasing the products in their own prepackaged containers. The consumer doesn't realize the same inconveniences as the beverage suppliers. The consumer typically transports at most a few containers a short distance, as compared to the supplier which must transfer a large number of containers much greater distances, and be concerned with storage and transportation costs.